The other side
by yelim0503
Summary: Contest closed! First chapter is up! with all the Oc's that I have recieved, I hope I kept them in character... Several of your Favorite fairytale members may be in for a deadly mission. COntains humor, romance, angst, and of course FLUFF seriousness.
1. Chapter 1

HEYA PEOPLES!!! I know that all of you have probably encountered this OC wanted kind of story, but hey, I'll make it interesting for you!!!!

This OC contest will end February 1st. so people turn your OC's in!!!!

So, anyway, I will decide whether your OC will be a client or a mage, even a spirit, also what guild they are from. However I will take requests to what your occupation you want!!!

I will take **5 mages for Fairy tale, 3 mages from Lamia Scale, 1 stellar spirit, 2 from dark guild, ballam alliance, 4 clients. I may also put additional OC in any way I can fit them, such as another guild or maybe a mage council leader.**

I will need to Know

**Name (first and last)**

**Age:**

**Preferred Occupation.**

**Looks: (specifically eye color, hair color, any redeeming feature.) Be specific**

**Any flaws? Any scars? Any handicaps? **

**Clothes: tell me what they usually wear.**

**Powers: again, Be SPECIFIC!!!! Tell me if they are a "type" like ice-type**

**Special Attacks?: Name ALL OF THE ATTACKS**

**Personality: please be specific!!!**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**HISTORY: you can make it tragic, but no melodrama.**

**Crushes: if they have any**

**Other: anything else?**


	2. winners

Hello, Just to let you know, That I am NOT DEAD, and this story WILL CONTINUE.

With what, highschool applications, SAT's score, and whatnot, I didn't find the TIME to do much.

And also, with so many oc's, it is HARD to fit them ALL INTO THE STORY!!!

So without further ado, let me tell you…. That these are the Oc that I will use.

Lalu Marigold – Fairy tail mage (f)

Orso Mcgee – client/ wandering mage (m)

Kerthmal Castor Necrostim [Called 'Kerth' for short] – wandering mage and Orso's friend (m)

Reesha Steel ray – Lamia scale mage (f)

Matthew Rydel – Lamia scale mage (m)

Arvel Blau – brother of a dark guild member/ also a mage (m)

Kai Durden – Lamia scale mage (m)

Ida Ayu Novia – Dark guild mage (f)

Arara Oikawa – a stellar spirit (f)

Jake Thorns – Former Dark guild mage now a fairy tail mage (m)

Black Goldeast – Fairy tail mage (f)

Troy Bane – Dark guild mage/ brother of Arvel Blau (m)

Jessica Flow – Client (f)


	3. tip of the iceberg

Just to tell you, I will be introducing characters a few at a time…

No flames please, some characters I had to simplify… their moves at least

Point of view will change often

Disclaimers: Disclaimed

Gray could remember the day he brought the older girl to the guild. It was dreary and sprinkling rain everywhere, somewhat like Lluvia in a way. However, it was that day he met Black Goldeast.

Collapsed in an alley, Natsu's and Gray's shortcut to Fairytail Headquarters, they found her. Her waist-length brown hair was matted with sweat and blood, and her Black eyes stared reproachfully at them through half-closed lids. All in all she looked miserable and near death. The two boys approached her carefully, as if she would bite, and Gray put a cold hand on her forehead. He quickly jerked his hand away; to him her hand was hotter than Natsu's regular body heat.

She entered the guild like that, sickly and pale. The only exception was that she was unconscious. (Result of Natsu dropping her.) Usually the two boys would bicker at hair's end, but today they carried her here in silence. The guild members inwardly thought something, something of higher power, must have sent her to reward them. To pardon their ears of the two youth's loud riots.

Now she looked healthy, well almost. Gray winced; he remembered how Black got a devastating scar on her eye. It was his fault that it was blinded, and he detested to remember how it happened.

It was on a mission. He and Black were to defeat a water demon.

"Ha, ha you brute, can't catch me!!!" Gray taunted the monster

"Gray watch out!!!!" Black pushed Gray out of the way; instead the water spear meant for Gray's heart plunged into her eye. There was so much blood…

Anyway, Now she looked healthy and tall. Her bangs covered the scar. And she dressed always in her favorite color, guess…black. Gray was afraid to go on another mission with her after the unfortunate incident. She deserved someone more powerful he thought, someone like Jake Thorns, whom she was partnered with currently.

* * *

What was it about Lluvia that ticked her off so? No matter how Black contemplated this matter, she could never come up with an answer. Was it because rain reminded her of her almost fatal sickness? Was it just that she hated water in particular? (remember, a water demon blinded her) Or more likely, she was just pissed off at the way Lluvia draped herself over Gray's muscular body. Sure, she was a nice girl and got along with everybody just fine. But Lluvia? Oh… she'd make her life living hell.

…Did that _woman_ just fawn over Gray, AGAIN????

* * *

Lucy watched as Black made her way towards Lluvia…

3…2…1…

"You… YOU'RE asking for this!!!" Black screeched at Lluvia.

"Lluvia has another rival in Gray-sama's love…oh no…" Lluvia muttered to herself in a monotone. She just simply hugged Gray tighter. Lucy couldn't stop giggling. Gray was going blue with the lack of air, and no doubt he was wondering why two girls were out to get him. _I hope he finds out before he gets himself killed _Lucy thought.

* * *

"Oh Lord…" Jake, Black's partner walked over to placate the fight that was itching to happen. His easygoing manner managed to calm even the most fiery and prickly people. But his toughest challenge yet had to be his partner. They got along fine, yes, they had much in common. Like how they hated to talk about their past, especially since his own involved Dark Guilds. But wasn't this too much? It puzzled him really to see her riled up at Lluvia. Of course, he too got annoyed at Lluvia, but Black was such a cheerful girl. She was a practical friend to all else in the guild. Why Lluvia?

And why did the female population and older males of the guild give him such sympathetic looks, like they know something he doesn't?

"Cut it Black, be responsible and take a deep breath" He said to Black while holding her black vest back with one hand. With the other he ran through his blonde spikes, (of hair of course) a habit he found himself repeating quite frequently. He turned his pale blue eyes to the rest of the people gathered.

"Hey Natsu, Hey Erza, Hey Gray, have you lost to a girl by a mere strangle hold? What a man…" Jake chuckled at his joke. Lluvia instantly reddened and released Gray who immediately started to gasp for some much needed air. "Hey Mirajane, Hey Lucy…" Jake drifted off. The two girls were looking funnily between Black and Gray, Black and Gray, Black and Gray…and then to him.

That look again… What did it mean…was it some kind of secret signal??? Then again Mirajane and Lucy aren't ones to scheme against the guild. However, they looked so knowingly at the three of them.

" I've calmed down now Jake, no need to hold on to my shirt anymore, unless you want to wear it. Want me to strip like Gray does?" Black remarked. However people knew she was joking no matter how prickly her words were. On her face, there always would be a smile. A small smile nonetheless, but still, a smile.

Blacks words eased the tension in the group, even Lluvia managed quiet down about Gray-sama this and Gray-sama that.

"Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Black, and Jake please come to the master's office." Mirajane suddenly said. "I forgot about this until you arrived Jake, well I hope you have fun, if you know what I mean" she winked and ushered them towards the door

_I hope they live through the mission, I'm curious as to see what their children will look like._

Mirajane sighed and turned towards Lluvia who was hungrily looking at the closed door to the master's office. Her lips were pouting; she wasn't happy she was left out…but of course that means she has a less chance to die sooner than needed. No need to let more people go through danger…

* * *

" Ah… I was wondering when you'd arrive." The master sat upon his desk, in a position much like the way he sits on the bar. "We have received an urgent mission, all who aren't confident may leave now!"

No one left.

Old man smiled under his moustache. "Excellent…"

* * *

"Troy-sama, I have brought what you wished…" Across the country, in a secluded mansion, a raven-haired tan young woman carried an ominous casket. It seemed to emit a dark aura then a cheerful aura, then somehow a nervous aura. Constantly, it seemed, that whatever inside changed emotions quickly.

"Yesss… very good. You may leave…" He held the casket lovingly within his hands.

"Brother, this may not be the best choice." Said a figure standing in the shadows of the dim light. Although there was not much you could see, already he could have been classified as handsome, and possibly godly.

"Don't worry, dear brother, this is only the beginning… the tip of the iceberg.


	4. Element Stones

Hey people, I may not update once in a while, but bear with me all Right? Oh and… I GOT INTO RALIEGH CHARTER… whoot!!! I'm sooo happy, yet sad, none of my friends got in. Boo hoo

Without further ado, here is the story:

Disclaimer: …don't you wish…

" So old man, tell us the story already." Natsu leaned over the Master's desk and stared into his face. As usual, the youth had no patience and was ready to go. (He would have left already without hearing the mission briefing, but Erza held his scarf captive…)

It was getting boring lately, he thought, everything was ordinary. Ordinary jobs, ordinary criminals, and ordinary…well, out of the ordinary partner. Lucy was no normal girl and she knew it. Natsu's side still ached from where Lucy kicked him out of the window. It wasn't as if he was doing anything _wrong, _he just thought Lucy would appreciate the _beauty_ of sleeping in flames.

Besides that, the calm and placid air of the guild (well as calm as it could get) irked Natsu. His bones itched for action, like it usually did when a huge battle loomed ominously in the horizon. It was a dragon-slayer thing, something called an instinct?

"Ahh Natsu, impatient as always. Listen, Lalu Marigold, you remember her Erza right? Anyways, she reported to me about a strange occurrence in the towns she visited. Not only has she failed to spy on the dark guilds, which has never happened to her before, but stores of Lachryma and Element stones have been stolen right under her nose."

"Element stones? Master?" Lucy inquired.

"Element stones are special stones that are bewitched to carry the extra reserves of a mage's power. Each magic has a special stone to which it can only be compatible with. For example, Lucy, I know that Stellar Spirit Magic can be reserved in Lapis Lazuli stones, and Natsu's magic can be reserved in Fire Opals…" Master drifted off. It was highly disturbing that those powerful magical tools were stolen, but the descriptions gave by Lalu made it seem like it disappeared.

* * *

Erza watched the concern in Master's eyes. It was highly unlikely, yes, that Lalu would ever fail to receive information no matter how clumsy she was. It was that cursed blind eye that made her so unbalanced.. Ever since Lalu was born, she had a foggy blue left eye. She could see fine out of her right, which was a normal brown, but her left eye was completely blind. It was that blindness that made Erza respect her. Erza could only remember her own incident with an useless eye. It was only Polythusica's (or something…) expert healing that allowed her a second chance with a fake eye.

Lalu was quite short actually. From the beginning, Erza towered over her. Most of the time, all she would see was the older girl's curly dark brown hair. Oh, and that orange and red baseball cap that the girl never took off…

…and Erza was annoyed. It was most likely that Lalu forgot to add a detail in her report. The Master was worried about her!!! That woman…Erza seethed….was so forgetful and childish. Lalu tried really hard, and Erza knew, but how could one forget a nakama's name? And when she failed to remember a name, she would always invent a nickname. That's where that Titania nonsense came up.

"Master" Erza said. "The mission is???"

"OH! Oh right, thank you Erza." The Master smoked his pipe and _attempted_ to slap Erza's butt. "Right, well. We need you to find out what's going on in the dark guilds alright? Try to return the Lachryma and the Element Stones… and try to prevent this from ever happening again… And Try not to get killed" he winked…

… "Because Mirajane and I have a bet about who will marry who, and who your kid resembles…"

"WHAT!!!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

_WHAT!!!! They did WHAT???_ Lucy groaned internally. She felt that the world had turned its back on her and left her to the mercy of these people's twisted logic. Why in the world would they make bets on who they'd marry? How much did they bet anyway?

"…I've arranged for you and Lalu to meet at Enzaria station." Master's voice snapped Lucy out of her internal rant.

* * *

Jake swished his blonde spiky hair back into shape out of his pail blue eyes. _Interesting…_he thought…_So close to my old town…_Jake grew up in Epoch, the closest town to Enzaria… It was fairly quaint and tranquil, despite the fact that it sheltered a dark guild.

A dark guild which Jake was part of a long, long time ago. Jake found himself absently tracing his scar, which ran from his wrist to his forearm. _They may, no probably do have something to do with all of this.._

That dark guild was responsible for his scar. He would slash a scar in the same place where his was on the man that was responsible for his pain. The man that named him Jake after his father died; the man that put the lachryma crystals into his body.

**Thankies for reading ^^, review all right?**


	5. Dark History

Sorry people for once again, not updating. I probably deserve all the swears and curses all you guys are yelling at me… SORRY!!!!! I'll try to do better…

Poll: Should I put this story under a different link (in fairytale fanfiction)? Or should I not?

The beginning of the story tells of the dark guild…

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

A middle aged, raven haired girl walked along the suspiciously long corridor. On her neck was the emblem of the Dark Guild Lyragae.

As far as dark guilds went, 5 years ago, this dark guild was like any other. Basically, it was average. The majority of its members had black hair (dyed?) and its headquarters were often gloomy and maze-like. Even the jobs were average: robbery, kidnapping, assisting other dark guilds. Lyragae would be described as forgettable.

Then Troy came. Ida, the raven haired girl, was Lyragae's master's advisor at that time. She was the poised to become the next master, no matter how perverted, masochistic, savage, fraudulent, and careless she was. She had nice attributes…like…like…well, she had some.

The master's son, Azul, was in her care. He was an ice alchemist; at the young age of 11, he was skilled beyond measure. A prodigy, she often called him. Despite Ida's natural flaws, she was motherly and intelligent. She knew that Azul wouldn't like to be confined within the borders of Guild any longer, so with that in mind, Ida often took him with her on her missions. He never seemed to mind the brutality Ida harnessed to complete the missions and learned quickly.

Ida had no idea that Troy, a man whom she thought could save her guild, would end up destroying it instead. No, not that kind of destroying (with the bombs and explosion), the people within it were destroyed. Not that she wasn't glad for the change that Troy brought, to say anything else would be blasphemy, and not that she wasn't glad for Troy's brother who also came along… (yum! Nice abs)

"Troy-sama, I have news…" Ida turned abruptly into a room on the left wall.

"YOU!!! Arghhh" Troy yelped in surprise. He nearly fell out of his seat, making his messy black hair even messier. He had bags under his black eyes, giving the feeling of perpetual exhaustion. "I told you not to surprise me like that!!!"

_yup!_ Ida thought. _Even though I may be cunning and silent… what was I thinking to let such a paranoid and dangerous man into my guild._

Ida shook her head to rid herself of the thought. _It's for Azul… for Azul…_

"What news do you speak of???" Troy asked impatiently.

" Well… It seems like the council has caught on to our actions. We may have to tread cautiously from here on…"

* * *

Arvel shook his dirty blond hair out of his eyes. It was so ANNOYING to walk when he could teleport to his destination! However, Ida warned him not to… It was his job to spy on whatever nuisances the council bombarded at them, and he was not to grab attention.

" Che, what do they know anyway." His green eyes became so sharp, it was almost frightening. Lately, Arvel was in bad humor. Not only did his brother, Troy, refuse to listen to his opinions, Ida was ordering HIM around.

Usually he wouldn't be like this. Usually Arvel would be polite, no matter how cold and aloof he may look. Usually girls flocked to his godly figure like bees to honey. Usually he would be robbing enchanted weapons from mage storehouses…Usually seemed to have died.

It was always like this, even in the castle. He and Troy were part of a threesome (brothers.). Besides his looks, there was nothing so amazing about him. Even his parents courtiers said so…even his mother said so… And of course his father and eldest brother said so.

Arvel's father was and adventurer, handsome…strong…and his eldest brother inherited the same traits. He was always in the shadow of those people.

Arvel tripped over a stone and crashed onto his face. _Damn this!_ He promptly used his mage powers and wind started swirl around his body. A circle of yellow mage light swallowed him in and with a **poof**, nothing was there. Only a flattened circle of grass was left behind.


	6. undercover? reality show?

Hello guys, I'm sooooo sorry. I know I'm only making escuses, but believe me…combined with my natural laziness and my computer crashing. It's been hectic lately. And don't think that I haven't been burned for that. I have a very faithful friend at school whose been pushing me to upload a new chapter…I'm sorry this chapter is short. Until I can get the compu stabilized… YAY done with EOCs!

Looking out of the window, Lucy could see rolling green hills and an ever-blue sky. It was picturesque, like the scene should've been on a mural in some heiresses house. She would've loved to just relax and sigh…but the mission was heavy on her mind. The dark guilds have been bolder lately, not to mention powerful. It was as if exile made the mages stronger.

Of course no one could enjoy the scenery much, Natsu being his normal motion-sick self vomited out the window. Lucy cringed. Natsu turned towards her, his face an unhealthy green tint.

"I told u…Blearghh….that we should've ran" Natsu choked out before rushing his face over the window again.

"RUN? You want to run across half the country?" Lucy shrieked. Natsu just looked hopefully at the rest of the cabin mates.

"Patience Lucy, and Natsu you shouldn't exhaust your teammate like that." Erza place her hand on Lucy's shoulder. She gathered a steely look which Natsu knew it meant the final word.

"And we've already bought these…_overly priced_ tickets. It's as if the world wants to beggar us." Jake sighed.

The train jolted as it chugged across a bend. The fairytail band grabbed onto the red cushions of their seats…but to no avail. Several mages dropped painfully onto their rumps (lol XD). Natsu dirtied the environment with throw-up with new vigor.

"Believe it or not, for once, I actually AGREE with that flame-headed idiot. The sooner we get off this train, the better." Gray patted his behind and winced. "Do we even have a place to stay?" He looked at Black who held the mission description…as well as the meager budget the guild provided them. Sooner or later, they'd have to work in order to sustain themselves…and the inevitable debt they'd land themselves in with the destruction they brought.

"Well, I'd highly doubt our _beloved…CARING_…_THOUGHTFUL…_ guild master would abandon us with no place to sleep for the night." Black spat. "But seriously, master was a bit nearsighted this time…apparently us and another group of mages from Lamia Scale are going to room in ONE house. Our 'client' as we apparently need a cover-up reason to be there."

"Cover-up" Lucy asked.

"Yes, cover-up. You can't expect us to waltz into the dark guild's territory without them being suspicious…and we can't investigate freely. It would raise the villager's awareness of how dire of a situation the country is in."

Lucy, Gray, and Jake gulped and exchanged glances. Erza sat neatly in her Heart Cruz armor, like she'd heard this once before…and Natsu was too sick to respond.

"Whose house are we staying at?" Gray asked.

"An old friend of Master's … Jessica Flow. She owns quite a big mansion and is known as the local "jack-of-trades". In fact, I'd say she's the most famous one."

The train rambled along as the group sat in silence. Slowly small houses and scattered ranches were coming into view…they were nearing their destination.

"And our 'cover-up' job/story?"

Black got up and gathered her belongings. The conductor had just called the last station of the day, Enzaria.

"We're supposed to be researching element stones, lachrymal, and precious metals. We'll also be under the pretense of a reality show…"

"…" You can imagine the shell-shocked faces of the mages gathered in that tiny booth.

Hello guys, I'm SOOOOO sorry I didn't update. Just a warning, I'll be going to Korea for the Summer starting from June 14. I'll still update…but I dunno when. BUT I"LL TRY REALLY HARD!


	7. Hired Robber

Finally! I found a place with Word in it. *thanks whatever higher being there is* Sorry people. I don't think I can upload again, since I'll be leaving this house soon. But anyway, enjoy and wait for my return from Korea!

GUYS THANK A GIRL NAMED IRIS FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE UPLOADED TO YOU! (Iris- In other words she can't upload in Korea)

* * *

Ida slipped out of the guild wearing black and navy for the … usual mission. It often involved ransacking warehouses right under official noses. They wouldn't know…

… Ida was much to fast for those low-grade knights and substitute guards. Of course, now and then there'll be a decent fighter or mage, but Ida dispatched those people with ease as well. Every element stone needed its designated mage's power to be of any use. And that was Ida's jog. She would steal those precious stones and use it to absorb the power of whatever unfortunate mage just happened to be compatible to the stone.

Those stones were placed in a protective casket, whose seals couldn't be broken … except… for a particular key. All Ida knew was that her guild master held it with him at all times.

Ida looked at the element stones she currently held in her pouch…

Bloodstone… healing mage

Rose Quartz… Shapeshifter mage

Silver Nougat… Ice mage

Smoky quartz… Teleportation mage…

She looked down from the train she'd been riding on top of. The rushing wind in her hair ceased… which meant only one thing for her. Somewhere, amongst the mass of people gathered here at Enzaria station, there would be the mages Ida needs to power the stones she held.

Those people, chatting and carefree, look so happy. But somewhere, 4 mages would receive the biggest shock of their lives… the loss of their magic. And also, the loss of REASON and MEANING for them.

The air suddenly became frigid. Ida shivered, seriously, the atmosphere was always tropical around here… Below her, a topless and nearly bottom-less black-haired youth walked with his friends.

…And he had the mark of Fairytail upon his chest. A mage! And by the way icicles formed in his hair… and ICE MAGE.

The silver element stone glowed as if to confirm Ida's thoughts. PERFECT!

She stared at the scowl on his face… and although she was ashamed to admit it, the face was sharp and handsome. Something worth swooning over.

"So this Jessica Flow has a mansion?" The dark-haired youth spoke. His soft voice just barely reaching Ida's ears.

"Yes, and we're not the only ones staying there. Remember, BEHAVE! You and Natsu can't disgrace Fairytail name." an armored girl spoke.

"Why us? Tell this to Lu, Black, and Jake also!"

"The others don't make nearly as much trouble as you do!"

Something, maybe it was the ice-youth's voice, or maybe it was the familiar feeling that the unearthly cold brought… Ida had a vision of her past. The past when her guild had just been a regular LEGAL guild, not a dark one.

_A young Ice-mage was running around a teenage Ida. Laughing and making ice crystals settle in her hair. The two seemed warm despite the evident cold the surroundings suggested._

Just as sudden the vision came… it fleeted by even faster. Ida wiped the budding tears from her eyes. Why did she think of him? He was long gone now… in a better place she hoped.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!"

"Wait! I feel as if someone is watching us." The dark-haired youth turned around and scanned the area suspiciously. However he failed to glance at the tops of the train.

"Gray… maybe it's just… pre-mission nerves?"

So the youth's name was Gray was it? Ida gazed intently at him. She would observe this boy further, before inevitably snatching his power away. Yes, inevitably…

* * *

Thanks for reading, remember to review. Sorry once again :(

Oh and could some of you help me out by naming a stone/gem and mage power that goes with it?


End file.
